1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to watercraft and submarines.
2. Prior Art
A typical submarine includes a watertight passenger compartment with a life support system. Ensuring the safety and comfort of the passengers requires expensive engineering and construction. Therefore, even a small personal submarine may be much too expensive to be commercially successful.